Wasteland
by SunlightYellowCherryXxX
Summary: Day: Unknown. I lost track. Month: July, I think. Year: 2020. I've been stuck in this room for over twenty days now. It was the entire house we were in, but, they got in. It's even scary to breathe. My sister, Ami, is no longer with us. They got her.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story. It's just kind of a spontaneous thing, sooo, yeah. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Day: Unknown. I lost track. Month: July, I think. Year: 2020. Time: 11:58PM.

I've been stuck in this room for over twenty days now. It was the entire house we were in, but, they got in. My mother, father, and I have very little water left, and hardly any food. We hardly move. We don't speak. It's even scary to breathe. My sister, Ami, is no longer with us. They got her. On her second day of camp, too.

My parents don't want to leave this room in fear they're still out there. They're insisting on giving me the last of the water. Saying I need it. I will survive through this, they don't need to. They've lived their lives. They'd soon be with my little sister Ami. I can't let that happen. I have no one else. That's why tonight; I'm sneaking out during my watch. As long as it's safe. We take two hour shifts each. Every night. When we're all awake, we either play Monopoly, The Game of Life, or cards. I don't know how many more times I can buy Park Place before I throw the entire board out of the window, and that would mean ripping the wooden boards off of the window. It's now 11:59, I need to wake my father and head to bed. T-minus four hours until my next shift. Goodnight camera. I'm putting your battery on the wall for the next four hours. Just so you're at full when I leave. I don't know when I'll be able to charge you after this. Amu Hinamori, out.

_Click._

**Oookay. My prologue is done. What's going on? You'll have to wait and find out. Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think is going on? Thanks!**


	2. Leaving

**Chapter One!**

Day: Four hours after whatever day yesterday was. Still July, still 2020. Time: 4:39AM

My mom would not stop talking. Or, whispering I should say. She said she couldn't sleep, so I've been sitting on the chair in front of the door since she woke me. She finally went to bed around 4:25. I quickly grabbed my backpack, and then grabbed you, camera. I noticed today that you have a huge crack in the lens, so I'm not sure how much of this you can even see. That's a little bit of a disappointment. Anyways, I haven't heard any shuffling outside the door in a few days now, I think they're gone.

I'm going to check the window though, make sure there's nothing in the back yard that will see me through the smashed sliding, not so glass anymore, door. The window here, that's where we've been dumping our buckets of… foul wastes, when there's nothing back there of course. I'm putting you down now so I can see into the yard.

It's clear. Thank God. No, that's a lie. Fuck God. That no good son of a bitch doesn't even exist. "God works in mysterious ways." Yeah, I call bullshit. What mysterious way were you working in when you killed my little sister? Never mind, I don't have time for sorrow. In this world, all there is time for, is survival.

My dad is snoring, with his arms wrapped around my mom, like he's protecting her. But what is protection? For me, protection is my cross bow, and my M16. I remember when life was simple. When I was a regular seventeen year old girl on her last year of high school. I was pretty, I was popular, I was rich. But who needs beauty and riches in a land of nothing? I remember when everything started to fall apart. It was the day after the news started listing off all of the diseased, and Ami's name was one of the many listed just in our area. After a day of crying, mom and dad boarded up all of the windows and doors. I sat in the bathroom, and just cried, although, I wasn't crying too hard because I was afraid it would ruin my makeup. That's when it donned on me.

All my life, I've been running off of my beauty. I have never worked hard for anything. Ever since I was young. When I was three years old, I lived in Japan. I don't remember much, but I was entered in a beauty pageant at my school. I came in first place, and I was then a finalist for all of Japan, and soon, the entire world. I won first place in the toddler division for the entire world, and since then, I have been travelling around the world, modeling for a countless amount of companies. I made millions, in which I shared with my family. We settled down in Darwin Australia, not too far from Japan, where I used to live. It's a beautiful house, right on the ocean. Or, it used to be beautiful.

Anyways, I stood in the mirror, disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe I was worried about my hair and makeup at a time like this. So, I took a pair of scissors and cut my ankle-length, bubble gum pink, hair off. I cut it to my shoulders. The shortest my hair had ever been since I was probably two.

When I walked out of the bathroom that night, more tears fell from my mother's eyes. She asked me what I did to my hair. I told her. "If they ever got in here, and grabbed me by that lion's mane, I'd be dead." She just nodded, and grabbed the scissors. She fixed my hair so it looked somewhat decent. As for my emerald-coloured eyes, well, I can't really change those.

It's time I go. Sitting here reminiscing isn't doing anything but wasting time. I'm going to put you down camera. Watch if you can.

**Amu's POV**

As I walk toward the door, my heart is pounding. If there's anything out there, I bet it will hear my heart over anything else. I slowly open the door, to make sure it doesn't creak. The door opens about an inch with no noise. I stick a mirror out of the door so I can see. There's nothing around the corner.

I open the door more, and that's when it creaked. My heart just fell to the floor. I can feel myself holding my breath. I decide I'm going to count to thirty. If nothing comes by then, nothing will.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

I hear the wind blow and there's a rustling in the kitchen.

8

9

10

11

Creaks in the floor, as if something is coming towards me.

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

It's incredibly close now, but I still can't see anything.

20

21

22

23

The creaking stopped to the left of me.

24

25

26

I slowly turn my head to the left.

27

28

29

My eyes stop on a creature.

30

Its eyes glowing red, teeth barred.

This is going to be the end of me. I love you mom and dad..

**Yep. That's it. Uhh, so, review! Let me know what you think is going on. I'm not going to tell you for a while. Also, tell me if there are any mistakes that I can fix please and thank you. Oh, also. Sorry about the story being in the cameras point of view. I know it's weird, but, that's how I'm telling my story!**


	3. Trapped

As I stare at the beast, my heart races faster than any one could imagine. I'm sure this isn't healthy, but then again, in this world, it's probably one of the healthiest diseases there are.

I want to run. To get far away from this thing as possible. I want to slam this door and just cry. I know I can't though. I can't go back after this. My parents won't forgive me. They're probably going to think I'm dead… Just like their youngest daughter. I'll leave them a note, saying I'm alive. But for how long will I be? How long will I make it out there? Not long probably…

I can't go back in. I slowly walk back into my room and grab my camera. "This is it. Time to face it…" I whisper to the camera.

I walk back out of the room, and shut the door confidently, and silently, behind me. The creature is still on the ground. Making gross hissing and growling noises.

I pull out my gun. It's time to end this. Although. If I shoot this, my parents will wake up.. I better put my gun away.

"Alright, beast, come at me." I whisper, and pull out my cross bow. I take a step towards the creature, and it growls louder. I'm doing everything I can to be quiet, although, I'm having such difficulties. I'm terrified.

I take another step towards the creature, and it growls louder. I raise the cross bow to my eye, and aim the shot perfectly. Right between its glowing, red eyes. I'm about to pull the trigger. That's when I notice the creature is standing up tall. It starts running towards me. I'm shaking like crazy, now. It's running so fast. I have no idea what to do. I think I just dropped my cross bow. I don't really know. I'm too numb.

I start stumbling backwards. I need to get out of here or I'm going to die. It's a few feet in front of me now. Running. Sprinting. At me. I finally turn around and start running.

I'm running. As fast as I can. I tumble over furniture and other things that I can't see at this late hour. It's too dark. My flashlight guiding my way. I want to look back, but I can't. I'm too scared. There's a sharp turn coming up, I remember it. At the end of this hallway is the stairs. If I can make it up them, I can get to the bathroom. I can lock the door, and maybe I'll have a chance. Although, it will know I'm in there. It will call others.

I don't stand a chance if it calls others. I'm surprised they can hear me now as it is. I'm so loud. My camera is hitting the back of my leg. It hurts.

I'm at the stairs now, and I'm going to stop and look back.

NO. BAD IDEA. IT''S RIGHT BEHIND ME.

I'm climbing the stairs as fast as I can. I'm out of breath. I'm going to die.

I make it to the top of the stairs before the creature does. Sharp turn to the left now, and u0p another flight of stairs. I make it to the top and turn to the r-

OH SHIT.

I hit something. I tripped over it. I hit my head. My leg is bleeding I'm pretty sure.

I'm in so much pain… Someone, please help me… I can't move…

I know there's no one around though. They're all dead.

And soon I'll be one of them.

I see it coming for me.

It's at my feet now.

I dropped the camera. Somewhere at the top of the stairs.

It's at my chest now. I can hear it breathing heavily. Its mouth is black. Its breath is absolutely disgusting. Its teeth, coming for my throat.

Camera's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

**Yeeeeep, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I just thought there needed to be more suspense for this little scene here.**

**Don't worry; I'll probably add another chapter at some point tonight. **

**Let me know how you liked this chapter! And thank you to those who commented! **


	4. Goodbye

Camera's POV

Nothing was seen from my cracked camera lens.

Muffled sounds were heard.

Screams.

Gasps.

It sounded like death.

What's going on…

Amu's POV

The jaw came right down close to my face.

The creature was hovering above me.

Getting closer and closer.

It's as if the creature it smelling me.

I can smell its breath. It smells like year old ham down with three year old milk.

I'm gagging. I'm ready to throw up on this things face.

I don't know why it's just looking at me.

I'm so scared…

It's getting closer now. This is it.

Its face is on mine. I can feel its saliva on my cheek.

It's opening its mouth. I'm closing my eyes now. I don't want to see this.

Someone please tell my parents I love them.

This is the longest time of my life.

"EWWWW" I hollered out.

I'm pretty sure this thing just licked me…

It LICKED me…

I opened my eyes and sat up. The thing was sitting at my feet. I got a little closer, pulling out my gun. I flashed my light on its face, and saw the glowing red eyes. I just jumped about a foot, this thing is ugly….

I think it would be a smart idea to see the rest of the creature.

As I shined the light on the creature, I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I am.

It's not one of them. Not at all.

This thing is round. It's fuzzy. It slobbers.

It's a dog. Standing on four legs, this dog is about five feet tall. Its fur is matted down with blood, so I can't tell what colour he actually is.

How this dog has survived is beyond me. After most of the humans were gone, the animals were next.

The dog is timidly looking at me, wagging its tail. Maybe, since I'm going to be alone probably until I die, I may as well take him with me… right?

I'm about to pet the dog now. It's sort of growling at me… Why? I'm being nice.

I lay a hand on the dog's head and stroke it for a second, but then he backed up and walked away.

That's alright, I'll try later. I need to finish what I'm doing and leave.

First, I need to find my camera and cross bow. I'm shining my flash light on the floor up here to find it. I can't see a thing thou-

"OH SHIT." Something's touching me! I really need to stop yelling, but, things need to stop touching me!

It feels like… Like the dog is licking my cut leg… Oh, and it is… Weird…

"Good boy. Wanna come with me? Yeah? Yeah you do! Good boy!" The dog is wagging its tail at me, that's good. I'll think of a name for him later.

I found my camera! It was on the top step. That's a stupid place for a camera. Anyways. I'm tiptoeing down the stairs. I know exactly where I dropped my cross bow. This dog is at my heels every step. I can imagine this is going to be a love hate relationship.

I pick up my cross bow, and put it on my back. I'm going into the kitchen; I know we have cases of bottled water in here. I peak around the corner to check for them, but I don't see any. I'm going to put the camera down now, so I can get stuff and put it in the room with my parents before their silent alarm goes off.

Camera's POV

Everything is black.

Nothing is seen.

Although, shuffling is heard for about an hour. A few yelps and swears are softly heard by Amu as she collects the food and water for her parents, and also some for herself.

A soft creaking noise was heard as Amu opened the door back to her parents. She was stacking the cases of water just inside the door. She also left a bunch of food in the room with them.

It was around 5:45AM now, and her parents would be up soon.

Amu's POV

I just finished putting food and water in my parent's safe haven. I can't say it's mine anymore, because I'm not going back… Not until I know where to go. Until we have somewhere safe to go.

I'm getting something to eat. I need to eat. I have no strength or energy really. I'm sitting here, eating an entire package of oatmeal with cold water, and it's disgusting. I notice my little doggy friend staring at me intently, and I realize, he probably hasn't eaten for a long time either. I'm pouring him a big bowl of stale corn flakes, and he's happily eating it up. I'll have to make a note to get some dog food next time I'm near a market.

I packed 20 bottles of water, and as much food as my backpack would carry. That should hold me off for a while, right…? It's probably smart to bring other clothes too, but if I did that, I'd have to take out some bottles of water. That's not a problem; a girl can never have too many clothes.

I'm now running up the stairs, quietly, to pack two extra shirts, shorts and a pair of pants. I also threw a sweater over top of my tank top so I won't freeze. I took out eight water bottles to fit the clothes. Not a problem.

I now have to write my parents a note. This is going to be the hard part… I'm going back downstairs to the kitchen to find a pen and a note pad.

I find one on top of the fridge. It's a special note pad that we had made with Ami's face on it. Once I'm done writing this, I'm taking the note pad with me. I miss my little sister.

_Dear mom and dad._

_I left. I know you probably hate me for this, and you're probably really hurt, but I need to find a safer place for us. I love you guys so much, and I will be back. I even have a faithful sidekick to come with me. He's a huge dog. I left you water and food. It should last you until I get back. The house is clear, for now. I don't know how long for. I Will be back. Don't worry about me. I love you guys so so so so so much. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm also sorry for the tear drops on this sheet. I hate leaving you like this, but I know you would've said no. You'd be too worried that I would end up like my poor little sister. But I promise, I will kill the one that got her. Be safe. I'll be back. I love you._

_Love, Amu._

Tears are steaming down my face as I place this note on top of the stack of water bottles. I silently and lightly kiss my parents on the cheeks. I'm heading to grab my bag now, and then I'm leaving.

I take one last peak out of the curtains blocking the broken, sliding glass door, and the back yard.

I take one step out, and at this moment, I know, it's live or die. If I get caught, I'm dead. If I don't, and I survive this whole thing, well, then, I'm a legend.

**Another chapter done. Sorry it's pretty boring. It's just kind of a filler. It was supposed to tell parts of the story. More is coming! Review and let me know! **


	5. Death

I'm sneaking through the back yard. To my left is a pool. This pool was great fun at one point. I remember countless hours spent in this pool. The great pool parties, the moments I spent to myself. Water is my safe place. I loved this pool. Yes, loved.

Now, the pool reeks with mould, blood, and the smell of dead body. In the bottom of the pool was some creature, creatures that were dead. Bullet holes in their heads. I shot some of these myself.

The dog bumped into the back of my legs, and I know he was telling me we needed to go. I sneak around the pool, and start climbing to the stop of the play set.

Ouch! I think I just got a splinter. I'm going to look over the fence. I really don't want to. I'm so scared. Mom and dad would be so proud of me, I think…

I hear the dog whining at the bottom of the play set. I whisper at him very quietly. Hopefully high pitch enough for his dog ears to hear it, and not _them_. His ears perked up and he stopped whining at me. Good boy.

Here I go… I can't believe my eyes. There's so many out there. At least one hundred between my street and the next one over. I'll have to go from house to house. This is going to make my trip so much longer.

I need a way to distract them. So they don't attack me when I go to cross the street. But that am I going to do? I'm going to peak my head back over and figure something out.

I don`t see anything, but them.

I have an idea though.

Midori's POV

All night I felt like something was wrong, but I couldn`t put my finger on it. I tossed and turned in my sleep, but I did sleep. It almost six now, I`m going to get up soon.

I hear the muffled alarm through my pillow, and I roll on my side towards my husband. "Honey," I whisper, "It's time to get up." He immediately sits up, alert and ready to go.

So, I turn to my daughter. "Amu dear, wake up sweetie. It's a new day, and maybe things are going to be better today." Amu didn't say anything, so I pushed on her blankets, and didn't feel a lump of a curled up teenage girl.

"Amu?" I start ripping her bed apart, with her father just watching me. I search frantically through her bed that I know is empty. Now her father has gotten up and started to look around the room. He stopped at the door to the infested house. There stood packs of water, and food.

Amu is dead. I can just feel it. She went out in the night to get food and water, and was caught. She finished bringing in food and water until she died. Why? Why couldn't she have just stayed in here?

I could feel a daft coming from under the door. It was a strong breeze as if the front door was wide open, and for all we know, it is.

The draft was strong enough to knock an empty picture frame over, and that's when it donned on me. Amu didn't even leave a note saying goodbye. How could she do that to her own family? I will find her. Even if she's the rotting dead. I have to say goodbye.

Amu's POV

I ran back inside quickly to grab a baseball bat, and the key to my neighbour's house. My family was good friends with the Smiths who lived next door.

I'm now sitting on my front porch, I left the front door wide open, but that's alright. I honestly have no idea where my dog is at the moment. The street is pretty clean, so it will be an easy run. Only two beasts are on the front street of my house, but I'm hoping this noise will distract them.

Camera's POV

Soft foot steps are heard hitting the ground. A faint very deep breathing is also heard. Soon, a key jingling in a door, and the door slowly opening.

Amu was heard slowly walking through the entire house, searching for any creatures, but soon sighed a sigh of relief when none were found. Then, she opened another door.

Amu's POV

I'm really glad they left their garage door open, or I'd be screwed. Once I set off the car alarm, they'll all come running towards the sound, and I'll run across the street and hide until I'm able to make it safely to Eighth Avenue.

I lift the bat up, and bring it down fast and hard onto the brand new car. The alarm immediately started to blare, and that's when I took my chance to cross the street.

I ran as quickly as I could to the Johnson's house across the street. I slam and lock the door many times behind me. I go to the window and they start coming. Swarming the Smith's house. Attacking the car over and over. Then I realize, I still didn't shut the door to my house.

Midori's POV

Amu's father and myself sat there crying. For how long? I couldn't tell you. It was a long time though.

We've lost both of our babies. We broke our embrace, and still cried to ourselves.

Then I heard a car alarm from outside.

"Amu…? AMU!" I yelled to the air, and swung the door open.

I ran out the already opened front door and shouted "AMU!" At the top of my lungs. And that's when I saw them. Hundreds of them. And they all saw me.

Amu's POV

NO! My mother just ran outside and shouted my name. And they all heard her.

All of them started running towards my mother. Without thinking, I go running out of the house I'm in, and shout "MOM!"

Mom looked at me, but then ran inside and slammed the door and locked it. I don't think the creatures heard me, but I still need to get in the house.

I start running across the street, but that's when I hear car tires squeal as they turn the corner.

Gun shots are fired, and some creatures still fall to the ground.

They broke in the windows now, and I know they're inside.

I pull out my gun, and continue running towards the house, but the black car stopped briefly, and a pair of manly hands grab me and pull me in the car.

As we're driving down the street, I scream as I watch them invade my house, and I know, my parents are dead.

I turn my head to my kidnapper, and all I see is a flash of blue before everything goes black.

**Okey dokey. Another chapter done. I wasn't going to upload this until the morning, but I decided to finish it and do it now. I don't know how many chapters will be posted this weekend, as it's Thanksgiving in the United States, and I travelled there for holidays. If you are from the states, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Anyway, read and review! I love that you guys are loving my story, and thank you for the reviews!**


	6. Mommy

I finally woke up a long while later. My head is pounding, and my mouth is dry.

Thank goodness that was all a dream. Me sneaking out, and my parents getting eaten.

None of it actually happened.

I try to sit up, but I can't. My wrists and legs are bound. I thrash around. I need to get out. I really do. What if they come? What if they get me? I'll be dead.

I look around, and I see that I'm in a house. Nothing fancy or special. Just a house. The windows are boarded shut, and there are guns everywhere I turn.

"She's awake." I hear a soft voice say.

"Good. Check her." A deeper voice said, although I can't see anyone.

I tilt my head enough to see a purple headed person walk towards me. I can't tell what he is. And I don't just mean gender wise.

Tears are starting to run down my face now. It wasn't a dream. My parents are gone. Along with my sister, and now, I'm next.

My head is down and my eyes are closed. I can't really do anything now.

I see the thing reaching for me. I just let it happen now. It's cold hand wrap around my arm, and gets closer to it.

It's been seconds now, and nothing has happened. I open my eyes, and it's not one of them at all.

It's a guy… Or maybe a girl. But he or she was just looking at me.

"No bites or scratches." Definitely a guy… I think.

"Okay, good." A guy with blue hair is walking towards me with a knife. A sharp looking knife.

Tears are continuously falling down my face. So this is how I'm going to die? Well shit. Fuck the creatures. I'm going to get stabbed. Maybe they'll cut me to bits, and use me as bait.

The blue haired guy laughed. He stuck the tip of the knife of my cheek right under my left eye.

"What's wrong, Blossom? You afraid of a little knife?"

"Leave her alone, Ikuto. Can't you tell she's already scared out of her wits?"

"Aweh, you're no fun, Nagi." The blue haired guy –Ikuto-removed the knife from my face, and with one swift move, sliced the rope right off of my wrists. "Here. I fixed your camera." Ikuto tossed my camera to me as I sat up.

"Thanks… Where am I?" I ask Ikuto, who is surprisingly beautiful in so many ways…

"Don't worry about it. You're safe and that's all that matters. What were you trying to do? Get yourself killed? Dumbass!"

Camera's POV

Amu looked shocked as Ikuto ripped her a new one.

"Why do you care about what I do? I don't even know who you are!" Amu yelled, finally able to get up as her ankle restraints were removed.

"Whoa. My bad for saving your life."

"I could've saved myself. Where's my dog?"

"Dog? What dog? I saw no dog." Ikuto said, as he turned to walk away. Amu's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, he's kidding. I'm Nadeshiko by the way, but you can call me Nagi." He stuck a hand out for Amu, and she shook it after a few hesitant moments.

"Did someone say dog?" A blonde haired boy walked out of a room with Amu's dog, but he stopped when he saw Amu.

"Hi…" He said, gazing at her intently.

"Uh." Amu relpied.

"I'm Tadase, and you're beautiful." The blond haired boy was getting closer to Amu.

"Uhmm. Amu."

"Can I kiss you?" Tadase asked.

"TADASE. FUCK OFF AND LEAVE HER ALONE." Nagi said, kicking Tadase in the back.

"Sorry." Blondie mumbled.

"So, Amu, who were you sneaking away from in the house across the street?" Ikuto asked.

"I wasn't sneaking away… OH MY GOD."

Amu's POV

I can't believe I forgot. I FORGOT.

"I need to go back. I need to go back NOW." I screamed to everyone in the house.

"Whoa. Calm down Pinky. You can't just go back. It was infested there." Ikuto said, trying to play cool.

"I'll find my own way back then" I said. I grab my backpack and start to head for the door, when Ikuto grabbed me.

"No."

"Well. That sucks. Too bad I'm going" I try to push it out of the way. "Move."

"Fine, you really want to go? Fine. Get the keys. You don't want to see this."

Ikuto is taking me to the garage. We all get in the car, and start going. Nadeshiko and Tadase both have guns, and they're leaning out the window, shooting every creature they can. I'm sitting here, shaking. I'm terrified. My puppy, which I've decided to call Shaggy, is sitting on my feet, comforting me.

"Here you are Amu. We're here. It seems to be cleared. Have at 'er."

I get out of the car, and walk towards my house. It looks destroyed. The door is still wide open.

I start to walk inside, with Shaggy at my side. Ikuto is behind me with a gun.

I walk into the house, and look around. I don't see anyone.

"Mom? Dad?" I call quietly.

No answer.

"Mom! Dad!" I call louder.

Still nothing.

"MOM! DAD!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

A shuffling is heard from upstairs. I turn towards the stairs to see someone walking down.

I take a step towards the stairs. "Mommy?" I yell.

The figure is halfway down now, and I start to run towards it, when Ikuto grabs me.

"Amu. It's one of them." He raises his weapon.

I sigh. This isn't fair. I nod at him to take it out, and I recognize the shoes it's wearing.

"IKUTO WAIT!" I yell at him before he shoots, and take a step closer.

"Ami…?"

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean for this to take that long. I had so much stuff to do this week. I started my new job, and broke up with my boyfriend because he's a fuck up beyond belief. I hope you liked it! More soon! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
